One Too Many
by phoebe9509
Summary: Prentiss wakes up with Hotch, but doesn't remember how she got there


Emily wakes up with a killer headache. The sun is shining in her face, and she squints against the brightness. She quickly realizes that she isn't in her room. She also realized there is a hand on her stomach and she is naked.

'What the fuck?' she thinks to herself. She slips out of the grasp of the hand trying not to wake him. 'Oh my good God, why does my body hurt that much?' She then turns around and almost collapses. Lying on the bed is Aaron Hotchner with a smile on his face still sound asleep.

'Holy shit-I slept with my boss?!? And I don't even remember. How the hell did that happen?'

She starts to search for her clothes; she has to get out of there before he wakes up. 'What the hell did he do to me last night? My whole body aches and it feels like I got hit by a truck.' She finds her skirt which isn't even a skirt anymore. She finds her bra and quickly puts it on. 'Where the hell are the rest of my clothes?' She settles for taking some of Hotch's out of his drawers.

She gathers all her ruined clothes and grabs her bag and quietly lets herself out of his apartment. She has to go home and get ready for work, and hopefully she won't be the only one who can't remember how this all happened.

She walks into the bullpen limping. Not only did she hurt, but she was pretty sure she was still drunk. She had marks all over her body. Bite marks randomly placed on her all over. She was positive she had rug burn on her back. She didn't know what Hotch did to her last night, but damn, they must have had a good time. She plops down in her seat and Morgan looks up at her and laughs.

"Long night Em?"

"I guess, I don't really remember anything. Do you?"

"We all went out after the case and you were drinking like crazy then this guy asked you to dance and when you tried to get away from him Hotch came to your rescue and you two danced for a while. Then you guys came back to the table and drank some more. Last I remember Rossi was putting you both in a cab. I'm not surprised you don't remember anything, you two could barely stand when Rossi dragged you out of there," Morgan said with a laugh.

"Damn Emily, are you still drunk?" Reid asks when he walks up.

"If you're as smart as they say Reid, you'd shut up!"

The two men laugh. At this moment Hotch walks in.

"At least you aren't the only one looking like that."

This causes Emily to look at Hotch. His tie isn't on right, his jackets unbuttoned, and his eyes are red. He has scratch marks on his neck. They make eye contact, but say nothing to each other.

"You look as bad as Prentiss does sir." Reid tries to say with a straight face.

"Well Reid, that's what alcohol does to you," Hotch replies as he walks to his office and shuts the door.

Emily lets out a sigh of relief. He must not remember anything. If he did he wouldn't have looked at her like he did every morning.

The day was filled with paperwork thankfully because Emily didn't know if she could handle walking around everywhere. She was trying very hard to remember what happened last night. She remembered going out, but that's where her memory stops. She lets out a loud sigh of frustration then bangs her head against her desk.

"Baby girl, I think that'll only make a headache worse," Morgan chuckles.

She looks around making sure no one is looking and gives him the finger. "I'll be back. I need to go get a note pad from the supply room. Need anything?"

"Sure, I'll have a double cheeseburger, medium fry and large Coke. Thanks!"

"I hate you right now!"

Emily gets to the supply closet and is on a mission to find a notepad. She looks up and there they sit on the top shelf. 'God forbid they think about short people,' she says to herself. She reaches up to get the pad and then she feels herself being lightly pushed into the shelves as some ones hand reaches up and grabs it for her. She steps away and realizes its Hotch.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks. I thought I was going to have to climb up there like a monkey."

Hotch smiles. "So Emily how was the rest of your night?"

"Fine. Yours?"

"Mine was great. Are you okay today? I noticed you're limping."

"Oh yeah, I banged my knee earlier and the pains still there," Emily lies.

"Oh, that's funny because I thought_ I_ banged you."

Emily's mouth drops open. "What?! Hotch I don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe this will refresh your memory."

Hotch pushes Emily into the wall behind her and attacks her mouth. He grabs her ass then picks her up off the ground causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He pushes his erection into her and she moans. Finally coming to her senses she tries to get out of his grasp.

"Hotch," she pants, "what are you doing?"

"What do you think? You didn't seem to mind last night," he says as he bites her neck.

Even though she turns her neck to give him more access she still says, "Put me down."

He lowers her to the ground. After all that her memory starts to come back to her. Oh shit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Everyone was at the club by 8pm. The ladies all changed their clothes, while the guys kept their dress shirts on from earlier in the day. They all sit at a table and start drinking away the memories of the case they just solved. One drink after another. When Emily decides she wants to dance, no one else wants to. Morgan and Garcia are already dancing. JJ is playing darts and the rest of the guys were just sitting there. So Emily goes to dance by herself, but she's not alone for long, guys are coming up to her left and right. Emily doesn't even bother to push them away, she gives everyone at least one dance. She works her hips into them, and she knows she was leading them on. She looks up once and sees Hotch staring at her. His eyes dark, and rather scary. She just gives him a small smile and goes back to her dancing. One of her partners didn't like the fact that she keeps trying to get away from him. His hands go to her ass to pull her closer to him, and then tries to drag her skirt up. Just as she starts to push him away, strong hands wrap around her waist and turn her towards him. She hears the guy let out an angry growl. She looks up to see who saved her from this weirdo and realizes its Hotch. His hands are gripping her waist and his eyes are looking straight into hers. She shivers slightly and hopes Hotch doesn't notice. He's never looked at her like that before._

"_Thanks for saving me from that guy Hotch."_

"_He had his hands all over you Prentiss, I wasn't going to stand by and let him feel you up. This is why you shouldn't wear those kinds of outfits out to bars you know. You might give someone the wrong idea."_

"_I'm not trying to give anyone the wrong idea. I'm just trying to have a good time and relax." Hotch pulls her even closer to him. She wraps one of her arms around his neck and moves to the music. They are_ _grinding against each other and neither of them seems to mind. Then again they already have five drinks in them each. Hotch's left hand moves from her hip and slips under her shirt an inch to touch her skin. She flushes at the contact. As the bar becomes more crowded they are being pushed into each other even more. She can feel his erection against her and she has to bite her lip to hold back a moan. They stay like that for almost an hour and then Prentiss realizes how thirsty she is. _

_She stands on her tip toes so she could reach his ear. "I'm going to go get a drink."_

_Hotch nods and releases her then turns to follow her back to the table where they both ordered more drinks. Rossi and Reid look at them rather curiously. _

"_Man you two really worked up a sweat huh?"_

_Hotch and Prentiss look at each other, and if their faces weren't already red from all the dancing, they would have been after that comment. So they just keep drinking beer after beer. When the bartender comes around with tube shots Prentiss grabs six just for herself. She needs to get the images of Hotch and her doing something dirty out of her mind before she acts on it. After all the shots and beer they consumed, the whole team is pretty much wasted. Prentiss keeps touching everyone. Apparently she is a very happy drunk. She goes over to Morgan and sits on his lap at one point and was talking about God knows what when Garcia gave her a look and she almost slips off. She apologizes to Garcia and goes over to Rossi and throws an arm around his neck. _

"_I love you Rossi! Do you know that?"_

"_You do? Well thank you Prentiss, I love you too. And you know why I married my 2__nd__ wife?" Emily shakes her head. "Because she was drunk and she told me she loved me. Maybe I can start my fourth marriage off that way as well." _

_Prentiss lets out a heartfelt laugh. "I may love you Dave, but I don't love you _that_ much!" She kisses him lightly on the cheek and stumbles her way over to Hotch. _

"_And you Hotch, well," she leans into him and whispers in his ear so no one else can hear, "I'd have to get you alone to tell you what I would do to you." He gasps and she smirks. She backs up and tries to get to Reid. "I wanna dance, Reid. Dance with me."_

"_You can barely stand Prentiss. I don't think you would be doing much dancing out there."_

"_Oh boo! Come on…please! REID PLEASE!!" _

_Everyone on the team is laughing at this point. Rossi flips open his phone and makes a call while Prentiss is unsuccessfully trying to get Reid to stand up. She pushes her chair out of the way and grabs Reids arm. She tries to pull him up, but Morgan makes sure he has a hold on him. He's enjoying teasing her. Reid gets his arm free and Prentiss stumbles back onto Hotch's lap. _

"_That's so not fair. That's cheating. You have Morgan helping you and he's super strong," Emily pouts._

_Rossi stands up and says "well everybody, I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. Hopefully you'll be sober at that point. Hotch, Prentiss, you're coming with me. I called you two a cab since you guys don't live that far from each other."_

"_You're making me leave? I changed my mind, I don't love you anymore."_

_Rossi stands up and grabs Prentiss around the waist. "Come on honey, we can do this."_

_The three of them stumble to the cab waiting for them. Rossi makes sure they both get in safely and he tells the driver the addresses, and he watches them drive away._

_The taxi ride to Hotch's place was pretty dull. She slaps him a few times in the arm when he says something funny. Alcohol made her act like she was a 16 year old with a crush. She wasn't a fan of this_ _Prentiss. When they get to his apartment, Hotch pays the driver, and he pulls Emily out with him. She doesn't object, she can't even see straight. They take the elevator up to his floor and walk down the long hallway to get to their destination as they bump against the wall and each other occasionally. Prentiss starts to walk past his apartment and he grabs her arm and pulls her back, she stumbles and lands hard against the door. She is about to give him a piece of her mind, until she looks at him and the look in his eyes takes her breath away. He steps closer to her and whispers, "Tell me you want this."_

_She nods._

"_Say it Prentiss."_

"_I want this." Once those words leave her mouth, his lips are hungrily tasting hers. He runs his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she happily obliges. He picks her up and her legs wrap around his waist tightly. She's placing kisses along his jaw line and she nibbles his ear. He slips his hand between them and thanks God that she chose to wear a skirt tonight. His fingers easily find her underwear and push it aside and slide a finger into her. She gasps and bucks into his hand. _

"_More."_

_He adds another finger and then another. She can't get enough. He's slowly teasing her and she's getting impatient, she wants all of him. She opens her eyes and realizes they're still in his hallway and tells him through pants that he needs to undo the door, so she can do things to him that his neighbors don't need to see. He doesn't need to be told twice. He gets his keys out with one hand while still playing with her with the other and unlocks it. His hands go back to holding her up and he enters his apartment slamming the door shut behind them with her body against it. _

_Hotch places his hands in between Emily's legs and forcefully rips her underwear off. He throws them to the side. His hand returns to its place between her legs and slides a finger inside. She bucks into his hand and he smiles. Her hands go up to his hair and tugs slightly. This causes him to add two more fingers. She cries out. He curls his fingers and finds that oh so special spot that she needs him to touch and she feels her orgasm start to bubble. Her legs wrap around his waist tighter than before. She pulls his mouth to hers for a fiery kiss. Then her mouth is placing hot kisses along his jaw line and neck. He adds one more finger and she comes around his hand. She bites his neck to muffle her screams. He pulls his hand out and starts to lick his fingers. She looks at him then kisses him tasting herself on his tongue. Hotch lowers her to the ground and slaps her ass and she starts to stumble away from him. Trying to run while drunk and wearing heels is a very hard task. She makes it up seven steps before she feels his hand grab her foot and pull her toward him. She laughs as she slides down the steps. He flips her over and rips her tank top off over her head. She is trying to scoot herself back up the stairs but in doing so she is giving Hotch a nice view of herself. He tugs his belt off, pulls his zipper down and whips himself out. She gasps when she sees how big he is. He pulls her toward him again and puts her legs above her head. He slides into her for the first time and stops so she can adjust to his size. She finally starts to move her hips telling him its okay. He fucks her mercilessly against the steps. He reaches up and plays with her nipples through her bra as she tries to hold on. She puts her hands around his neck for better leverage and lets him pound away. She is leaving scratch marks on his neck she realized but neither seem to care at_ the moment. _She's never been fucked like this before. She finally comes screaming his name loud enough for people in China to hear and that makes him lose all control. He comes inside of her and pulls her forward to capture her lips. He pulls out of her and sits on the step catching his breath._

_Emily takes this time to crawl up the rest of her steps. She knows she's going to have rug burns on her back tomorrow but damn it was going to be worth it. She's finally able to stand, ignoring some soreness between her legs and starts walking to her bedroom. She hears something and turns to see Hotch looking at her with such desire in his eyes. She smirks at him then walks into her bedroom. She has just enough time to turn around before Hotch shoves her on the bed. She bounces slightly. He rips her skirt and throws the ruined material on the floor. He takes his pants off completely and watches as she unhooks her bra and her perky breasts fall out. He leans forward and gently bites a nipple before running his tongue over it. Emily fists her hands in his hair and arches into him. She pulls his shirt over his head and they look at each other. Hotch growls before he's on top of her again. He licks and bites every place he can get his mouth on. Emily scratches his back when he hits just the right spot. She pushes him onto his back and quickly takes him into her mouth. Up and down, up and down. She swirls her tongue against his tip and he hisses. She's attacking him like he's a lollipop. He can't take anymore so he lifts her up, flips them so he's on top and enters her swiftly again. She's whimpering his name and he can't get enough. He flips her onto her stomach and puts a pillow underneath for better leverage. She tries to muffle her cries into a blanket as he pounds against her but he pulls her hair and growls "I want to hear you Prentiss." She comes screaming his name again sounding like she's praying to God and he comes inside of her for the second time in half an hour. They flop down on the bed next to each other, sweaty and panting uncontrollably. He places a gentle kiss on her lips and they both fall asleep peacefully in each others arms._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She comes back to reality and blushes as she sees Hotch still in front of her. The ways he took over, all the places he touched, she was having trouble breathing.

"Hotch, what happened can't happen again."

His face falls slightly. "Why?"

"You're my boss. The only reason that happened last night was because we were drunk."

"Well, you know what they say-drunk words are sober thoughts."

"Hot-"

"Are you saying you don't feel the same way I do? You don't want me like I want you? You don't want me to do everything I did last night to you again?" He grabs her ass and pulls her closer pressing her against his erection. She lets out a soft moan. "Is that what you're saying Agent Prentiss?"

Emily looks up at Hotch and says fuck it. She grabs his tie and brings his head down to hers. Their tongues fight for dominance before he wins. His hand cups her breast and she responds by dipping her hand in his pants and stroking him. Hotch makes a caveman like grunt and bites her neck. She was still sore from last night, but the way he's touching her makes the pain fly away. Hotch skillfully undoes her pants and pulls them down. He lifts her shirt up over her head then attaches his mouth to her breast as she works on his clothes. Hotch moves them over to the chair in the room and pulls her with him as he sits down. She rubs herself against his erection and they both let out a moan of pleasure.

"I want you in me Hotch."

He lines them up and guides her down on top of him. He fills her up completely. He wastes no time. He's thrusting up into her making her bite her lips to keep from crying out. He then moves them from the chair to the floor only breaking contact so he can turn her around and take her from behind. He reaches a hand around and plays with her, willing her to come, and as she does she feels all sorts of emotions going through her. She turns and lies on her back opening her legs as far as possible and pulls him down onto her. He slides into her again as her lips find his and she leaves little bite marks and kisses all over him. He uses an arm for leverage and bangs into her as hard and as fast as he possibly can until they both come together screaming out each others names. He collapses on top of her-both desperately trying to catch their breath.

"Now that was totally worth being sore for," Emily says with a laugh. Hotch chuckles as he strokes her hip. "Oh and one more thing…there aren't any cameras in here are there?"

Hotch freezes. "I have no idea, but maybe we should get dressed just in case.

They both stand up. They get dressed then look at each other.

"I want this."

Emily looks up at Hotch confused. "You want what?"

"This. You. I don't want this to be a two time thing. I want to see where this could go. I mean, if you want to. For you and me I think it could be so much more than just sex. Don't you?"

"I do." She grabs his hand. "I want to do what you want to do."

He brings her hand to his lips and places a soft kiss. "What do you say to dinner tonight? My place, no alcohol and see how that goes?"

"I'd say that's a great idea."

They kiss one last time before walking out of the supply closet to go back to work all the while thinking of what this thing between them could lead to.


End file.
